Tristan Blackwood
Tristan Blackwood is the son of Phobos, god of fear. And Anna Christopher Demigod Daughter Of Apollo. __TOC__ =History= When he was growing up him and his 1 year older half brother, Andrew had a bitter rivalry. They wanted to murder each other, because Tristan's father, Phobos, stole there mother from Andrews father. was always At first it was a healthy thing, like who can read a book the fastest, and things like that. But after there mother was killed, by a burglar, and they were placed under the custody of there grandmother, it grew unhealthy. They did things like who could kill a squirrel the fastest, then it got worse. They had competitions like who could make the best graffiti on the walls, or who can steal the most money from an old lady. And it got worse and worse. There grandmother was to old to tell what was going on, and didn't do anything. They were arrested a few times, and friends got them out. Then his friends started to stay away from him because he was so obsessed with beating his brother, and it was kind of frightening. Then they had a fight to the death, because Tristan stole Andrews girlfriend. No one knows what made them want to have this competition, it could have been all those oyears of trying to kill each other, they finally snapped. Tristan killed Andrew, and didn't feel any guilt afterward. The next morning he woke up and found his grandmother died in her sleep. He didn't really care, she never helped him with anything. So instead of contacting the police he left his house and lived on the streets for a month until he was found by a satyr who took him to camp. He tried to rob the satyr at first. Not his smartest idea. =Personality= To put it bluntly, Tristan is insane. There is literally something wrong in his twisted mind. He has a lot of people worried for his mental health. Everyone knew there was something wrong with him, but they didn't realize how serious it was until he tried to torture the gods. Tristan is always the one to start riots in his prison. He's the troublemaker who seems to be oblivious to the world around him. He's actually very smart, but most people don't understand how his mind works. To him it makes a lot of sense and it actually is intelligent, but he doesn't know how to tell the people around him. He seems to be oblivious to the world around him, not to mention unobservant. He's actually a very hard worker. He loves to toy with his enemies. He's a bit... Sadistic and Morbid with the way he thinks. He's a total party animal and is very rebellious. He's as stubborn as a bull and it is extremely hard to get anything into his thick skull. He need to think things through before he does something.it's like he goes into fights blind. But he always does manage to come out on top and be the victor. He's very competitive. He's also bold and is never afraid to stand up for what he believes in. If he was captured by the good side, he'd be acting like he's high and sniffing something. It's not his fault he's like that all the time. =Powers/Abillites= *He has the power to show people their worst fear, physically or mentally. *Physically it can seriously hurt someone, mentally it just makes him go insane. *He is mentioned to be one of the best hand to fist fighters at camp, as well as an amazing sword fighter. =Apperence= Tristan has coal black hair thats spiked in different directions. He also has midinght blue eyes that always gleam of his inner insanity. He's said to be muscular and athletic from all the training and boxing he does. He's also tall, and tan skin with obvious native american heritage. He's mentioned to be hot, in a parents worst nightmare way. He has a tattoo of his sword on his forearm too. He also has a long and jagged scar across his left eye. * 250px-Normal 018l.jpg|HIs older brother, Andrew Blackwood, a year before he died Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 8.20.14 PM.png|Tristan Blackwood TS-FSVS41 540.jpg|His sword, Phobia Screen shot 2011-10-01 at 10.41.13 PM.png|Tristan Blackwood Category:Horror Category:Children of Phobos Category:War Category:Original Character Category:Males